The Grammatical Adventures of Calaz!
'''The Grammatical Adventures of Calaz! is the fifth episode of SBFW: After Hours.''' Characters *Calaz *Kelpy G *Brownie *TCPL *Gavin *Tarvis *Alan (sock of Tanner) *JackHackers *Receptionist (debut) *The Calaz Crew (debut) Plot Calaz is hired to ref Day Care Basketball at the Gym, so he gets to go out of jail. But he accidently ends up in the Learning Room. There he brings the preschools into wonderful grammatical adventures. Meanwhile, the gang tries to escape from jail. Transcript Calaz, Kelpy G, Brownie, TCPL, Gavin, and Tarvis are getting carried away by police. Tarvis says “You guys better not drop the soap, ya boyos!”. Calaz says “uh… okey dun.” A man comes running to Calaz and stops at him. “Hello, sir. You have gotten the job to ref daycare basketball!” says the man. “Oh men dats gr8 m8 i r8 8/8.” says Calaz. The strange man and Calaz walk away while the rest of the gang is confused as hell. “Why does Calaz get to go out and not me?” says Travis. Calaz walks into the daycare and asks the front desk where the gym is. “Uhhhh exquse meh butt whur is da gem??” Calaz says. “Uhhhh, the gem?” the person says. “No da gem!” Calaz says. “The gem.” “da gem!” “THE GEM!” “DA GEM!” After a long fight between the two, the front office person finally gave up and called The Calaz Crew. The Calaz Crew is a crew that specializes in hearing what Calaz says. The crew came ten minutes later and asked him what he said. “I wunna now whur da gem is!!!” Calaz says. “Oh. He wants to know where the gym is.” says the crew. “Oh, m'kay. Right this way.” says the woman at the front desk. Meanwhile, back in prison, Alan is seen at the front desk handcuffed for an unknown reason. The gang sees this and wonders why out of all the people Alan is the one at the front desk (except for travis of course) Gavin says “Wow, out of all the people, Alan gets arrested! But for what?”. “For being a sock of Tanner of course!” Travis says. Alan is thrown into the cell with them and is in absolute confusion. “I am framed! This wasn’t me! How dare these people!” Alan screams. “Why are you in here?” Brownie says. “I don’t know. I didn’t even do anything!” Alan says. “Well, my boy…” Travis says. “You made a big mistake on what you did!” “But i didn’t even do anything!” Alan says. “Oh my go- You are obviously a sock of Tanner! So I am going to rape you…” Dramatic music is heard. Meanwhile, Calaz is throwing a ball up in the air for the game to start untill he sees a sign next to a door that says “Learning Room” on it. But because of how bad he is at grammar, he thinks its says “Luring Room”. Calaz says “oooh ba8e i culd lur sum gals intoo havin secks ooh yus.” He goes into the room but then realizes that it's a learning room. But the teacher is gone. “ey i cane tech deez kidss sum gramer lesions!!!1!”. And that's exactly what he does. Meanwhile, JackHackers (the president of the world) makes a surprise visit at the daycare. But when he sees Calaz, he is shocked. Jack says “I thought you're in jail.” Caleb says “wul dey riliz mi frm de preezon fur tiz”. Jack says “No, according to the list, you're supposed to be at the gym.” Caleb says, “idc uh btw mai doods een preezon eez soopozet tu een preezon fur 7 duys und eez ulredi 7 duys jackyhacky.” Jack says “Okay, i'll bail them.” Jack then leaves the room. Caleb says, “uwkiy doods letz lern huw tu prununs sekcz” (sex). Back at the prison, Alan is running away from Travis because.. Ya know… but Alan slips on a soap bar in the shower and looks behind. Travis is right there behind him. But at that very moment JackHackers walks into the cell. “What in the hell is happening here?” JackHackers says. “Anyway, i’m bailing you out.” “YAYYYYYY!” says everybody. But then Calaz shows up and it turns out he will be in prison for six months for teaching pornography to children. FLASHBACK: “K so derr is dis amoozing ting could purn an itss secks one liv tve!!!” Calaz says end. Trivia *This episode is weird. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:ElectroElf Category:Pages with red links Category:Kingshire TV